


Let's Kill The Batman

by DeadpoolioStrikesAgain



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadpoolioStrikesAgain/pseuds/DeadpoolioStrikesAgain
Summary: Batman puts away Firefly for a second time, only to realize he's triggered one of Joker's signature traps. Facing down dozens, if not hundreds of mentally unstable loose cannons he trapped here, the hardest fight of Batman's life looms, and dying is definitely something to be afraid of.





	Let's Kill The Batman

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me, as there are way too many characters that will be making small appearances for me to list them all. I own nothing, all characters and likenesses are owned by their respective owners.

A worst nightmare come to life. All of Batman's worst enemies, and others, have all been captured once more, but the guards.. The guards were in on the scheme. All at once, every single containment cell in Arkham Asylum swung wide, all according to their devious plan. And the Bat was right in the middle of it all, just like he always was.

-Scene One-

Batman stood alone, as he does, the slumped bodies of a few Two-Face goons cast around the chamber, holding his gut, and nursing a small burn from his fight with Firefly. One had caught him surprisingly well with a pipe, allowing said arsonist to escape. He groaned, and straightened himself as the scattered, distant whoops of freedom and cackling screams of the otherwise insane let loose began to draw near.

"Alfred, it was a trap. Every single psychopath in Arkham is running wild, from Riddler to Gentleman Ghost. And they're all undoubtedly coming for me."

"Should I send help, sir?"

"Don't risk it. Odds are normal comms have been cut, and a bomb threat is impending. If anyone comes close to the island before i have it secured, it could be a disaster."

"As you wish, sir. I will recall Nightwing, and try to talk master Drake from coming to your aid."

"Thank you Alfred. I'll let you know if things change."

"Of course, sir."

Batman barely had time to react after talking to Alfred before that haunting, piercing cackle he knew all too well taunted him from the speakers.

"Better be on your toes, Batman, because now the joke is on you! HA HA! As you know, all our friends are free to do as they please, but have one request from me: to make sure I get the last laugh, once and for all! AHAHAHA HAHAHAHA!"

And as the alarm sirens began to blare all around the island, so began what would likely be Bruce Wayne's last night on this Earth.


End file.
